


Who needs smalls anyway?

by Kemvee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pair, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/pseuds/Kemvee
Summary: They were making good progress with today’s agenda; it wouldn’t be long before Cullen saw what she had planted among his notes. A special message, written in her own hand that read "I'm not wearing any smalls".Some shameless smutty fun.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Who needs smalls anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imperfect Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796905) by [WardenAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/pseuds/WardenAri). 



> A gift for the wonderful Warden Ari.   
> A wonderful writer and very dear friend xxx

Things had been going well.

Dria still had her own quarters, but it was little more than a spare dressing room as she preferred to spend her nights in Cullen’s drafty tower. She didn't mind, years of travelling on the road meant, not unlike her love, she enjoyed seeing the stars as she slept.

Cullen himself loved having her close and would hold her tightly, especially when she was newly returned from field missions with the Inquisitor. He was so soft and tender with her and in everything they did as a couple. 

Whatever the reason she was glad of his gentle, caring and loving behaviors towards her.

For the first time since the loss of her parents she felt at peace and content. And so yes, things were going very well. 

Dria had everything she wanted from a relationship...almost.

Recently she had found herself somewhat nostalgic about their ‘early’ affair.

The troublesome thoughts first started when, on one mission, she found herself staying at a familiar Fereldan inn. One of many she had stayed in when she and Cullen first knew each other.

When they had been together years ago, the stolen moments between their duties as Templar and Warden, it had been  _ intense _ . They would meet, share a hurried meal together before Cullen would spend the night, and the morning after making love to her as urgently as fervently as their limited time demanded. And although she wouldn’t trade their current relationship for all the Lyrium in Orzammar, her memory of those times left her somewhat...hungry.

For a while she ignored her heated recollections. Consoling herself that they were still at war and the risks had never been greater. But after another day or two they would be back. Fevered daydreams of eyes that burned and hands that gripped just the right side too tight.

Cullen was more cautious now then he was back then. Perhaps it was a fear of falling back into their perpetual misunderstanding, their decade long parting had caused them both pain, she could understand his reluctance to do something that could be misconstrued. 

Whatever his reasons she knew her Commander did not lack passion. She saw it from him during battles, fast and violent and even more during their carnal interactions. A flicker of something more, something that made him almost seem ready to roar with need. Only to take a steadying breath and cage whatever lust fueled thoughts were threatening to break free.

She longed to break that cage...And so the plan was formed.

Dria, usually calm and collected during the war meetings shifted from foot to foot ever so subtly. She hoped the Inquisitor standing beside her didn’t notice her unusual fidgeting.

They were making good progress with today’s agenda; it wouldn’t be long before Cullen saw what she had planted among his notes. A special message, written in her own hand that read  _ "I'm not wearing any smalls". _

Her eyes kept flicking over to him, either he had a better ‘wicked grace face’ than she remembered or he hadn’t yet seen it.  _ Maybe this was a mistake, _ she thought. She hadn’t even discussed her feelings with him and wasn’t this the very poor communication that led to their parting for nearly a decade? Feeling uneasy about her unorthodox attempt at seduction she resolved to cause a distraction and swipe the foolish note as soon as possible.

“Moving onto the next item,” Josephine said followed by the familiar rustle of pages being turned.

_ Too late. _

First his eyes widened to the size of Satina. She could see his lips part in a confused ‘O’ then clamp tightly closed as he struggled not to attract attention. He picked the note up, read it again more closely and with a faint blush on his cheeks he raised his eyes to hers. A rush of confidence flooded her at his apparent embarrassment and questioning raised brow. Dria feeling emboldened, winked.

Cullen’s nostrils flared, his face became the same crimson as his cape and he quickly stuffed the note into some hidden pocket of his cape. Now it was his turn to fidget as the meeting dragged on before them. There were alliances to discuss, operations to plan and if Dria quite innocently happened to lick her lips, catch his eyes with a sultry smirk or brush a hand idly across her breasts...

“Maker’s Breath,” came the stifled gasp. All eyes in the room now turned to Cullen and Dria struggled to contain her grin.

“Commander, what has gotten you so distracted?” The ever patient Ambassador asked, she heard Cullen’s leather gloves creak against the hilt of his sword.

“I-I- forgive me I was thinking about,” he struggled to think of an appropriate excuse. His cheeks flared once again.

Taking pity on him Dria spoke up “Oh it’s my fault Josie. I’d just passed on a message about the-” Cullen looked hopeful that she would think of something clever, something to brush this unprofessionalism under the carpet. He was to be dissapointed.

“-About the lack of furnishings in the lower antechambers.” She finished with a mischievous smirk.

Cullen sputtered at her brazen concealment of the truth.

“Oh I see.” Josephine tapped her chin with her quill. “Yes I suppose it is little used right now. What are your plans?”

“A physical training area.” Dria continued unabashed. “It needs filling first of course. Some good solid hardwood should do the trick.” A choked noise came from Cullen’s throat at her appalling innuendo. She implemented her long forgotten skill learned of the game to keep her face neutral while he squirmed where he stood.

_ Am I being a little cruel? _ She thought as she batted her lashes innocently at his frustrated scowl.  _ No _ she consoled herself, _ all is fair in love and war right? _

“Warden, a word.” Cullen spoke sharply at the end of the meeting just as the others began to file from the room.

Dria lingered, feigning interest in some map markers till she heard the tell tale click of the heavy doors closing. She turned at once to find Cullen only inches from her face. 

His voice was low, urgent and had an impassioned tone to it that she had missed.

“Maker’s Breath Dria, what are you thinking?!” His eyes scanned her face a little wild and hungry. It was now or never.

“Cullen I want you.” She didn't wait for his reply

“I want you, right now. So much so I'm not even...well. you read the note."

A devious smirk tugged at his scarred lip. “Is that so?”

He tilted his head suggestively and drew closer. Dria licked her lips in anticipation.

"Oh Warden." Came Leliana's sing song voice fro the doorway.

Cullen made a strangled noise and his hands snapped back to his sides where they ball into fists. 

"I need to borrow you for a pressing matter. I promise It shan't take long."

Dria looked apologetically up at Cullen. “I’ll come to your office presently,” she said unconvincingly.

Cullen just glowered at his fellow advisor who arched her brow in challenge.

She could only look back briefly over her shoulder in apology before she was ushered away.

* * *

  
  


It was later.

Much, much later and nearing dusk when Dria eventually made her way towards Cullen’s office.

She expected he’d still be working as he always was. She would apologize for not going to him sooner then wait for him to finish for the day.  _ Hopefully before midnight _ she thought a little sadly.

Her elaborate seduction plan had all been for naught.

“Dria.” Came the angry growl from behind her as she entered and then hurriedly closed the office door. She started at the harshness in his voice and turned to see Cullen rising from his desk, his features stern.

Dria froze at the intensity in his eyes, with her back to the door as he stalked forwards.

“First it was Leliana,” he said sternly. He was scowling but there was a lightness in his eyes that told her he wasn’t _very_ angry.

“Then I understand you were pulled into a meeting with Josie and Madam de Fer.”

_ He may not be very angry _ , Dria thought, but she still felt like cornered prey as she prowled towards her. 

He stopped. So close she had to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes, So close she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“Cullen I’m so- MMmppph!”

The kiss was unexpected but also so very  _ very _ welcome. Her widened eyes slid shut within a moment and she moaned into the kiss. Reveling in the softness of his scarred lip and the wave of warmth and masculine scent that washed over her at his nearness.

It was hard and hungry and when Cullen pulled away she found herself breathless and almost limp in his arms.

“What were you saying?” His voice definitely held a hint of amusement now. He wasn’t wearing his armor. He was only in a shirt and the press of his hard body, pinned her against the door robbed her of her sense. 

“That I - I -”

Her mind blanked as she felt his lips on her neck. First kissing then nipping the delicate skin there. A steady ebb and flow of pleasure began to build in her veins. 

“I - I wanted to apologize I never would have left the note if i’d known.” That was a lie. She would do almost anything to find herself captured in his arms like this.

Cullen’s answering words were whispered against the shell of her ear. “Do you have any idea the agony I’ve been in all day?” To illustrate he rolled his hips against her, the tell tale hardness demanding as it pressed against her thigh.

“Waiting for you to come to me.”

“Cullen.” She gasped as his hands trailed a path over her covered breasts.

“Waiting to see if you had lied.” He squeezed and Dria arched into his touch, beneath her clothing her nipples peaked, demanding attention. His voice was dark from lust and she felt desire flare across every inch of her he touched.

“N-never!” She stammered as his hands drifted to the front of her pants. Maker she’d missed this, missed this side of him.

“Let’s see.”

He carelessly tugged at her laces then slid his rough hand into her loosened breaches. Dria’s head fell back with an audible thump against the door. His fingers were explorative and searching. Coaxing her with gentle rolls of her clit before switching to cup her very bare core.

The gentle flowing pleasure wrought by his teasing kisses became a torrent. His skilled hands drawing ever more vocal cries and praises from her lips. Her hands found his shirt covered shoulders and she gripped onto them for support, using them as meager leverage to rock against the fingers that were already so close to bringing her release.

“Not so eager if you please.”

“B-But,” Dria whined as he pulled his hand away. She looked up with an affronted huff, any protestation dying on her lips when she see’s his dangerous smirk.

“I had planned to fuck you against the door the moment you arrived. But I think some revenge? Is in order first.”

Dria shivered, she moved forwards, towards his heat to try and press their bodies together again, but Cullen neatly sidestepped her.

“Go and put your hands on my desk,” he ordered from behind her.

She tried to look around but his bark of “Eyes forward!” jilted her gaze away.

Dria remembered this Cullen and shuddered in anticipation. There would be no disagreeing with him.

Dria panted where she stood, waiting, with building excitement for his next instruction.

He took a few steps, the sound quietened and her head snapped around in alarm. 

It was okay, he was locking the doors. First the one to the left, then the right. Taking his time and leaving her in maddening suspense.

Then she felt his hands, calloused and firm, peel her pants down from her hips and over each foot. Her small heeled boots stayed on, each nudged on the inner sole to encourage her stance wider.

The same hot hands swept her hair over one shoulder, then stroked over her back and down to the swell of her arse. She purred in quiet appreciation. His lips on the back of her neck seemed to widen in a smile just as he gave a firm squeeze.

“Bend over.” Came the whispered command which she followed at once, her eagerness rising as rapidly as her heart rate.

Now his fingers tickled over the sensitive flesh on the backs of her thighs, trailed over her slit where her earlier wetness was quickly spread. It was a slow pleasurable agony. The only sounds were the almost silent press of his lips on her neck, her own increasingly ragged breathing and the crunch of parchment being crumpled beneath her fingertips. 

Then, without warning his fingers were suddenly replaced with the hot wet drag of his tongue.

“Cullen!” She shouted in pleasured surprise, her body almost straightening up but for the firm hand which pressed into the base of her spine. She writhed against his searching tongue, his delicate licks were almost tactile as lathed attention on her folds and budding clit. A pleasurable contrast to the hard roughness of his hands which continued to sweep up her bare legs and spread her apex wider for his enjoyment.

Briefly she considered that if this was his idea of punishment she couldn’t wait to bait him again. But it was only a short lived notion, quickly smothered by the rising urgency of her impending orgasm. "So good, yes!" She sobbed. Cullen licked and sucked and flicked along her sit. Her vision began to white, nerve endings began to fire in every corner of her body till with a keening cry, he stopped.

Dria cried with outrage at being left on the precipice, although she was not bereft for long. With a scant moment to roll his hips against her slit Cullen surged forwards, filling her with an unyielding long thrust.

He gave her no time to adjust. Immediately he withdrew right to the tip before pushing past her slicked and swollen folds again. And then again. Hard, sure thrusts which pushed the air from Dria’s lungs even as she tried to voice her approval.

“You look so good taking my cock.” Cullen praised and a pleased smile spread unseen on her face. 

_Yes_ , she thought blissfully as her body was pushed and pulled across his desk. It didn't matter that she was still half dressed and he fully clothed. They had already waited too long to reconnect. The edge of the wood dug into her thighs but she didn’t care, already her previously teased release began to rise within her. 

“Yes Cullen, more,” she encouraged him.

“So needy.” Cullen chuckled darkly behind her. 

His teeth found her ear, nipping and tugging while his hips snapped forward.

“Is this what you wanted today my love? Hmmm?”

Her breasts, though covered still jolted with each hard thrust, her body arched, malleable and burning with pleasure as he took his fill.

“Wanted my patience to snap and take on you on the War Table?”

“Yes.”

He  _ tsked _ in disapproval but it lacked venom. Instead she heard a muffled grunt as his pace began to falter. It was maddening to know he was close too and so she rocked back against him encouraging him to move faster, harder. 

_ So close  _ “Don’t stop, please!”

At her desperate begging he withdrew completely.

“Cullen!” She shouted in anguish at the sudden chill across her back.

His voice was far from unaffected, he had been seconds away from completion she was certain. 

“I’m tired and it’s been a long day,” he said with a feigned note of nonchalance as he strode over to his little used desk chair. 

Dria looked up from her previously prostrate position and groaned.  Cullen now sat, stroking his still wet cock and looking her over, far too pleased with himself.

“If you want to come you’ll have to work for it.”

“I’ve forgotten how smug you could be.” Dria murmured as she righted herself. She swayed her hips as she approached him and saw Cullen’s pupils dilate. 

Her shirt was still on, her boots were still on but it didn’t matter. Dria straddled his lap and sighed with relief when she sunk down onto his rock solid shaft.

They both groaned with mutual satisfaction at their re-joining.

Dria began a slow sensual roll of her hips, relishing in the slide of his cock in and out of her clenching sheath.

He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, breaking away to mutter  “I have a theory.” That was the only warning she was given before his soldiers hands began to rip open the front of her shirt. Of course she had forgone her breast band along with her smalls.

“I love being right,” he said pressing his face between her bouncing breasts.

Dria sighed happily as he kissed the sensitive underside of each breast in turn. Her flicked his tongue across her nipples before suckling at their peaked nubs.

“Maker, yes” Dria moaned. Her pace was already increasing, the additional stimulation of her breasts proved maddening and she was already so tightly wound from his cruel teasing.

She bounced and he grunted. He nipped her delicate skin and she cried out. It was an exquisite dance of give and take, push and pull. Her thighs ached from the exertion but she was too frenzied to stop now.

Cullen’s hands guided her movements. A strong, bruising grip that slammed her down onto his twitching cock. He tried to watch her but his lids fluttered shut.

“Dria, Yes.” His hips stuttered as they drove up into her quivering heat for one, two, three hard thrusts more.

She felt him stiffen within her, heard his triumphant shout of her name. It was enough to bring her own orgasm crashing over her senses like a wave. Hot jets of his seed filling her, then making their joined bodies even more slick as she rode out the last of her ecstasy.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a few weeks later.

The advisors were all in their usual positions. The meeting was progressing well.

“On to the next item,” Josephine said followed by the rustle of papers.

A note, written in a hand she knew well slipped out of Dria's pile.

_ ‘Who needs smalls anyway?’ _

With a flush she looked up into Cullen’s smirking face. 


End file.
